We live, we love, we die
by KHwhitelion
Summary: Kurtty. Romy. Lancitha? and the Rogue/Logan relationship. Story starters and fragments written on a whim. May be expanded depending if poeple ask or not!


**Hi there! Welcome to my first time writing for X-men evolution!**

**As the description says, I've written various story starters and fragments (yes I used a meme to do it—always do when writing for a new fandom) and these are what I came up with.**

**I'd love to maybe turn one or more of them into actual one-shots/fics, but that all depends on which ones people like! So please read and review!**

**Thanks!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

1.

Neverland

Peter Pan

3:41

"Hey….uh….Kitty…."

Kitty turned around, recognizing that familiar german accent. "Oh, hey Kurt!" She chirped, her face still lit with the exhilaration of performing on stage, "how did you like the show?"

"Uh…..uh…." He fumbled, rubbing the back of his head. She raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt?"

"Oh! Right, ja, I liked it Kitty! It was very good"

She smirked, loving the attention. "Really, Kurt?" She prodded, urging him to go on.

"Really. I thought it vas very amusing….and you vere beauti—"

Abruptly, he stopped, his eyes going wide as he realized what he almost said aloud. Before Kitty had a chance to reply, he quickly teleported away, leaving the girl with an equally shocked expression. Of all praise for Kurt to give, she never thought it would be on that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2. The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion

Osamu Tezuka

1:11

Tabitha screeched in delight, the wind whipping her blond hair as she—and Lance's jeep—sped towards Xavier's mansion. After the defeat of Apocalypse, she and the girls had decided to try out their 'siren' idea one more time. Though she once again lived at the institute, Tabitha had decided to surprise the girls with a new set of clothes before their first official re-emergence as a super-women fighting squad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3. New Fool at an old Game

Reba

3:51

"Logan! Wait!" Rogue called, sprinting after the feral man as he headed towards the garage. Logan turned around, surprise etched into his face.

"What is it, stripes?" He asked, using his nickname for her. He halted, allowing the two-toned haired girl to catch her breath.

"Ah…." She sputtered, hands on her knees, "Ah wanna go with you!"

"With me?" He echoed, only slightly surprised by her request. Rogue nodded.

"Ya, Ah do." She straightened her position, pulling her coat tighter around her, "Scott ain't gonna be here fer the holidays, and Ah sure don't wanna spend it alone with Xavier and McCoy. So….Ah wanna go with you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4. Next contestant

Nickelback

3:34

"Gambit." Logan muttered, eyes narrowing as the Cajun man strutted towards Rogue, a smug expression on his scruffy face. He watched with growing anger as he chose to bow as a greeting….and bared his teeth as he noticed the playfulness behind Rogue's rolling eyes at this action. He didn't care what anyone told him: the man was not to be trusted. He had been on both sides far too often—nothing he said could be taken for account.

However….what worried the feral man the most was how, no matter how many times he dragged her into danger, both Gambit and Rogue somehow managed to draw closer to each other—their feelings of denial blossoming into a full-fledged relationship. Despite Rogue's inability to touch, Gambit was determined to make her his girl—he would do anything in order to please her.

And Logan couldn't stand it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5. The Night Santa went crazy

Weird Al Yankovic

4:03

"I'm not gonna kiss you."

"Yes you are."

"NO. I'm not."

"Yeah you are!"

"No!"

With a scream, Lance ducked away from Tabitha's open arms, running as fast as he possibly could for the nearest exit.

"Lance! Come back here!" She called after him, laughter evident in her voice. He gulped. That woman was crazy.

"Sorry, Tabs!" He hollered over his shoulder, only inches away from the back door, I don't now, nor will I ever, want to kiss—OOF!"

With a painful crash, Lance crashed to the ground. Wincing, he looked up, groaning as he saw the angry glare from Fred Dukes.

"Aw….Lance, look what you did!" Tabitha sang, striding over to the boy. She shook her finger at him. "It's not nice to run into your friends like that."

"Well it isn't nice to force someone to kiss you either!" He shot back, slowly standing. Not for long, however, as a sharp tug on his sleeve nearly sent him back on his knees.

"I wasn't forcing you!" Came Tabitha's voice, along with a sharper tug on his shirt, "We were under the mistletoe. You _had_ to kiss me." She began to move, and him along with her, "now get back over there and do what you're s'posed to!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6. No Reason

Sum 41

3:06

"You sonuvabitch!" Rogue screamed, ramming the bone claws jutting from her closed fist into the enemy's chest. A stream of blood pooled as her claws pierced his flesh, and with a gag, he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. She growled, claws retracting back into her hands.

"That was fer tryin' to kill ma team." She hissed. "If you've got a bone to pick with the X-men then you gotta answer to me. Ah'm the one in charge here. Have been for almost a century." Her eyes narrowed, white bangs whipping in front of her hair as a gust of wind picked up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7. Nothin' to Lose

Trisha Yearwood

3:33

"Kurt, watch out!" Kitty screamed, holding for dear life onto her friend as they sped down the highway, motorcycle engine roaring in her ears. Kurt grunted in response, though it was hard to hear, and gripped the handle bars tighter.

_Mr. Logan is gonna kill us_, she moaned inwardly, closing her eyes as they nearly missed colliding with an oncoming cement truck, _why did I let Kurt talk me into this?_

"Hey Kitty? You okay back there?" Kurt suddenly piped up.

She squeaked. "yeah, sure Kurt I'm fine—now put your eyes back on the road!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8. Nous Sommes de Fond de l'Etang

Les Choritses

2:46

Rogue sighed, entering the danger room with a furrowed brow. With each decade it seemed the generations of mutants were growing more and more uncontrollable—and she didn't mean their powers either.

Upon her arrival, the current batch—seven young teenagers—four boys, three girls, all turned, chorusing in what she knew was a mock greeting "good-morning Professer."

"Ah told y'all for the tenth time t'call me Rogue." She spat, shutting them up, before stepping forward to give them this morning's training exercise. _Man,_ she thought wearily, already feeling her temper slipping, _sometimes I wish Logan never gave me his powers back when I was a kid. It's too much work runnin' this place by myself._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

9. Now or Never

Three Days Grace

3:05

"I'm sick of this!" Scott screamed, slamming his fist into the wall. Kurt jumped, which in turn startled Kitty, while Jean and the professor looked on with troubled gazes. "It's been five years since Apocolypse's defeat! People should have realized by now that we're not the enemy here!"

"Scott—" The professor tried, reaching for the young man. He pulled away, "no, you know what professor? That isn't gonna help. Not this time."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Scott….vhat are you suggesting?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10. Numa Numa (english)

O-zone

3:33

Kurt gulped, taking a step towards his best friend, only half approving on what he was about to do. "Kitty," he began, "I…."

"Kurt….Kurt look…." Kitty interrupted, a solemn yet somewhat regretful look on her face, "I know what you think about me and Lance but—"

A pang of pain struck him "Y-you do?" He stammered, ignoring the sudden weight on his heart. She nodded.

"Yeah, I do…."

"O-oh." Kurt muttered back. "I-I….understand zhen."

Kitty's face suddenly brightened, which only further churned the blue mutant's stomach. "Oh good!" She chirped, running over to him, "and to think I thought this was going to be so much harder!" Before he had the chance to teleport—he was sure he didn't want to hear whatever it was Kitty was about to say—she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips into his. "Kurt, I….I'm in love with you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11. I wanna be bad

Willa Ford

3:04

True, she wasn't part of the Brotherhood anymore—she liked to think she never really was—but Tabitha couldn't help but hang around their boarding house from time to time. It was fun seeing their faces every time she pulled up, and even more fun whenever she went in and drank the last of their sodas. However, what gave her the most thrill, more so than messing with their heads, were the dirty looks and sharp retaliation Lance would give her whenever she decided to visit. He seemed more irked by her arrival then the others, and made a point by bickering with her constantly. But hey, if it meant he paid attention to her, Tabitha could care less. In truth—and she would NEVER admit this to anyone else—she rather liked Lance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12. She's in Love with the Boy

Trisha Yearwood

4:08

"Hey there, chere." Remy greeted, his recently purchased bike swerving to a stop in front of the mansion. Jumping up from her position on the front steps, Rogue smiled.

"ah, I see we're happy today." Remy mused. Rogue punched his arms.

"Shut up, Cajun." She muttered, though still with a grin, while hopping on his bike. "Now get over here and take me fer a ride why dontcha."

Gambit smirked, rubbing his chin. "You got it, chere."

Straddling the seat, he tossed Rogue a helmet and put one on himself, shivering ever so slightly when she wrapped her arms around his torso. After nearly two years of persistence, he'd finally manage to break through Rogue's shell, finally got her to be open with him. And since that time, the two of them had gotten along much better. She allowed him to be her boyfriend, allowed him to drive her around….and soon, he hoped, she would allow him to love her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

13. Welcome to Sacred Heart

Scrubs: My musical

2:06

"Scott!" Jean cried, telekinetically throwing a book at his head, "I am not neurotic!" the brown haired man held up his hands, bolting down the hall.

"I-I never said you were, Jean!" He protested with a half-hearted smile, "just a little….uh….stressed lately!"

Another book flew towards him. "You were _thinking_ it!" She barked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15. The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins

Leonard Nimoy

2:22

Kitty laughed as she passed the bathroom, the rush of water mixed with the distinct sound of a german accent carrying through the closed door. _Singing in the shower again,_ She thought, shaking her heard at her friend's failure to realize his voice could in fact be heard from the hallway. Which on occasion, was fine….except on days like today, when Kurt chose to sing along to whatever absurd tune popped into his head. Though Kitty couldn't quite make out all the words, by the melody, and the ups and downs in Kurt's voice, she could only assume they were full of nonsense.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16. Disturbia

Rihanna

3:58

It was happening again. The voices, the faces….the pain in her head.

She was losing control.

Staggering down the hall, Rogue made her way to the room of the one man she knew could help her—stop this before it got any worse.

"Logan!" She cried, banging her gloved fist against the door, "Logan, open the door! Please!"

Before the last word escaped her lips, the door flew open, and Logan stood, a worried look on his face—already understanding the situation. She raised her head, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Help me." She pleaded, falling into his arms, "Ah don't think Ah can handle this again."

It hurt. So many people. So many memories. As Logan held her close, frantically trying to think of a way to help, Rogue struggled against her crazed consciousness, trying with everything she had to maintain control.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17. This is Halloween

The Nightmare Before Christmas

3:16

"Kids." Logan muttered, observing with little to no interest the countless students roaming around the halls of the institute, each clad in unusual costumes.

Beside him, Ororo shook her head. "Not a fan of Halloween, Logan?"

He grunted. "I don't see the point is all."

Hank, to Ororo's left, merely chuckled, "There need not be a point for everything, Logan."

Another grunt. Then a growl as a student nearly hit him with their plastic sword.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18. Once Upon a December

Julie Lendon

3:33

"Ah wish Ah could remember mah life before Ah was adopted by Mystique."

"huh?"

Rogue sighed, her chin resting on the kitchen table. "Ya know—mah family. Mah real family. What happened to 'em." She looked up at her companion; his more then usual interested stare slightly surprising.

"So do I, kid" Logan admitted, seating himself across from her. "Or anything about my past, for that matter."

"Oh." She wasn't quite sure how to comeback that. "Ya….Ah imagine that's hard t'deal with."

Logan shrugged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Band on the Run

The Wings

5:11

"Alright! Summer vacation!" Evan exclaimed, sailing down the railing on his skateboard, "School _is_ out!"

"Now hold on, Evan," Scott cut in, picking up the bag Evan left perched at the top of the stairs, "we still have a few more things to do at the institute before we can celebrate."

A few feet in front, Kurt and Kitty groaned. "What? Scott! Come on, that's not fair!" Kurt whined, his tail drooping beneath the cloak of his image inducer.

"Yeah Scott, that's like, cruel! School _just_ got out!" The two crossed their arms, wearing the same pouting expression for double effect. However, the glasses-wearing man just sighed.

Sorry guys, rules are rules."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20. Falling inside the black

Skillet

3:30

Tears sliding down her pale face, Rogue stared with an aching heart at the man lying in the infirmary, hooked up to so many machines he didn't seem human anymore. She wanted to hug him, to hold him—but she had forgotten her gloves, and as such, had to resort to sitting at his side, each strangled breath he took heightening her fear. It wasn't fair, for him to end up like this—alone, confined….practically abandoned. Dammit, his own power had backfired—how often did that happen? And even when and if it did….why….why did it have to be him?

She let out a muffled sob, trying her best not to wake him. He'd made it perfectly clear to Xavier he didn't want any visitors. Didn't want to worry anyone.

But she was here, and she _was_ worrying. Out of all the X-men, she loved him the most; he understood her, knew what she' d been through more than anyone else. And if he died, she wasn't sure she could take it.

"Please…." She whispered, "please don't leave me, Logan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**As it stands now, I'll most likely do something with #5 and #20, but I may write more depending on what and if people request!!**


End file.
